


This Isn't That Kind of Place

by pherryt



Series: SPN AU and Trope Bingo [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cop!Dean, EMT!Cas, First Kiss, Homophobic Character, M/M, cas and dean are both offduty, homophobic character getting put in his place, nasty landlord, sick!gabe, sorry only mention of gabe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-05-09 17:03:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14720109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pherryt/pseuds/pherryt
Summary: Sam and Gabe are getting married and they just want to be able to do planning with their best men in attendance. But with their jobs, getting Dean or Cas in the same place at the same time as one of the grooms (much less each other) was proving to be a little difficult.Until Sam's landlord starts to be more than a bit difficult.





	This Isn't That Kind of Place

**Author's Note:**

> Another one for the supernatural trope and Au bingo - not sure this one counts or not. The square was originally for EMT! Dean and i made it EMT! Cas instead because it fit the story better. Dean is still in it and it still features EMT's but I was unable to get an official ruling on if it counted or not. *crosses fingers*
> 
> Note: So this is something that happened to me, with changes to fit the story and the characters, obviously. It happened so long ago you'd think i'd be over it by now, but it gets stuck in my head and then i find myself imagining that I actually stood my ground or managed to get 2 words out of my mouth coherently. I don't handle confrontation well, and this large man screamed over me (i was 120 pounds and could pass as 12 even though i was legal drinking age) whenever i tried to explain what was going on. 
> 
> He never did SPELL OUT what he thought i was doing when he said to me "This isn't that kind of place and you can't come here any more or I WILL evict them" but in my head I've thought of anything he could have meant and told him how wrong he was.
> 
> I'm hoping that by writing this out (with a better ending then for me - i never got a resolution) i'll get it out of my head finally. it's annoying to have it taking up space it doesn't need to. So what better way to turn it around then make it more entertaining and satisfying for all?

 

It’d been a long shift but it was finally over. Still in his uniform, Dean headed straight out for his Impala, yawning the whole way.

He found Sam leaning against the sleek black car with his arms crossed over his chest, his eyes narrowed at Dean.

“Sam? What are you doing here?” Dean hid another yawn behind his hand.

His brother pushed off the car while rolling his eyes. “Dude, you promised to go out to lunch with me today so we could discuss things for the wedding.”

“It’s only 8am, Sam. Lunch isn’t for like, uh….” Dean’s head stalled as he tried to do the math. “Shit, I need to take a nap before we do _anything_.”

“Right. That’s why I’m here. You can nap at my place so you don’t miss lunch. I’ve got late classes today, so if you oversleep…” Sam trailed off as Dean unlocked the door and slid in. He leaned over to unlock the passenger side and Sam joined him.

“That was one time, Sam,” Dean protested. He turned the key and listened to his car roar to life. He smiled contentedly at the sound and pulled out of the parking lot.

“One time too many, Dean,” Sam pointed out. “We’re getting down to the wire and our schedules really aren’t lining up right now. You’re as hard to nail down as Gabe’s brother.”

“Whom I still haven’t met,” Dean pointed out.

Sam huffed a small laugh. “Yeah, well, the only thing harder than getting one of your schedules to mesh with one of ours, is to get it to line up with either of you at the same time. It’s absolutely ridiculous that our own best men haven’t even met yet, and we all live in the same town!”

Dean laughed. “That’s what happens when you’re a public servant.”

It didn’t take long for Dean to drive to Sam and Gabe’s apartment. It wasn’t much. Sam was still taking classes at the local college, and Gabe was working his way up the ranks at one of the best bakeries in town. After the wedding was over, they planned to get something better but for now, they had a basement apartment that Dean wasn’t entirely sure was legal.

But hey, that wasn’t his jurisdiction and as long as his brother was safe, he’d let it go.

Dean pulled up in front of the house though Sam tried to urge him into the weird driveway. “Nuh uh, Sammy. Not putting my baby into that weird lot your landlords got going there. Someone’s bound to back into her. Besides, looks like it’s full.”

Sam squinted through the window. “Huh, Gabe’s car is still here. And that’s Cas’s car next to it. You’re right. All the spots are full… but Cas should have been gone already and so should Gabe.”

The two of them stepped out of the car just in time to hear angry voices and yelling. There was a slam of a door and now the brothers could see that one of the cars had been occupied.

Had been.

A disheveled man stepped out of one of the ugliest cars Dean had ever seen and it had been him that had slammed his car door shut. His hands were clenched in fists at his side and he was shouting back towards someone behind the house where neither Dean nor Sam could see.

"Shit! Dean, that's my brother in law..." 

"Aren't you jumping the gun a bit there, Sam? You aren't married  _yet_." Dean joked, but unease crawled up his spine. From the things he’d heard over the last couple years about Cas, he wasn’t the type to fly off the handle. What the hell was going on?

"Soon to be. Whatever! Who really cares right now?” Sam said with exasperation, jogging across the street with barely a glance to look both ways. “Something's seriously wrong,” he called over his shoulder. “Cas just doesn't act like that. Like, literally, wouldn't hurt a fly!" 

Dean caught up with Sam and grasped his shoulder, pulling him to a halt. “Maybe you better stay back. If something goes wrong…” Dean trailed off, worry gnawing at him. Another man came into view, balding, his face red and livid as he screamed at Cas.

“Do you know the guy he's arguing with?" 

"Yeah, that's our piece of shit landlord." Sam growled, attempting to stride forward.

Dean restrained him once more. “Excuse me? What’s going on with this guy? What haven’t you told me, Sam?”

Sam looked away. “Nothing. He’s just being a jerk. Trust me, as soon as we can, we’re outta here.”

“Fine. But stay back.” Dean didn’t want to wait any longer. He’d gotten all the information he could outta Sam but Sam was obviously no wiser as to what might have sparked the argument.

Dean better tread carefully.

“Excuse me, but what seems to be the problem here?” Dean asked as he approached the two men, grateful he was still in his uniform.

“Oh officer, thank god you’re here. Arrest this man!” the balding landlord pointed vehemently at Cas. Cas, for his part, was quiet, his arms crossed over his chest now, though Dean could see his fingers held a white knuckled grip on his arms.

Probably to keep from punching out the landlord. Dean had to give him props for his restraint.

“For what?”

The landlord spluttered. “What do you mean, for what?” The landlord gestured wildly at Castiel. “He’s trespassing!”

“I’m here at the invitation of your tenants. How is that trespassing?” Castiel shot back.

“Oh, for the love of God, you piece of shit, this is not that kind of place! Get the hell out of here!” The landlord pushed forward and Dean stepped between them, holding out his arms.

“Whoa, whoa, whoa. Better rethink the violence or you’ll be the one getting arrested,” Dean pointed out. He might still arrest the landlord at this rate but he had to wait for the grounds to do so.

“What the hell do you mean by that?” Castiel ground out, all his attention centered on the bald man. His glare was _intense_. “What exactly are you accusing me of?”

 “You look like a goddamn junkie, the car looks like it belongs to a pimp and you show up in the middle of the night?” the landlord scoffed – _what the hell was his name_? Dean wondered – “You know _exactly_ what I’m accusing you of!”

“Okay, I grant you, the car is pretty fugly,” Dean admitted. The landlord smirked at Cas triumphantly.

“No, I don’t think I _do_ know what you’re accusing me of,” Castiel said, completely ignoring the insult to the car. Fair enough. But from what Sam and Gabe had said about Cas, the man wasn’t an idiot, so why -  Dean blinked at Cas and realized the man was playing dumb, trying to make the landlord spell it all out to incriminate himself.

“Like it’s that hard to guess,” the landlord sneered.

“Well, _I’m_ not playing guessing games. You want me to arrest him, you better tell me what you think is going on here.” Dean pushed.

“He’s either their whore, their pimp or their dealer. Why else would he come here, at night, dressed like that and in that piece of crap?” the landlord sputtered angrily. “I have a family! I don’t need their kind here! If he shows his face around here again, I _will_ evict them!”

 “What?” Cas’s eyes narrowed and oh, was Dean glad not to be on the receiving end of _that_ glare. If he’d thought the man’s squinty eyes had been intimidating before – Dean had to hold back a whistle. “Let me tell you exactly what is going on here, you assbutt! I am none of those things. What I am, is an EMT. I’m dressed in these clothes because I’ve had back to back shifts and no time to do laundry. I’m here at night only because of my horrendous schedule and because it was the only time available to get together with my _brother_ and help plan his wedding. Something that _I,_ as his _Best Man_ , should be helping with!”

Cas took a step closer and Dean gave him a warning glance. Cas stopped a hairsbreadth from Dean, still a fair distance from the landlord but close enough that Dean could reach out and grab him if it should become necessary. Dean wasn’t sure which he was rooting for at the moment. _Damn hormones._

“And my car may be ‘fugly’,” Cas snarled out, making quotations with his fingers. Dean swallowed. “ - but there is nothing wrong with it! Nor does a car define the person who drives it! I _inherited_ this car from my departed father. It’s a vintage car and worth money.”

Dean watched the landlord’s eyes bulge from his face with anger.

Cas didn’t even slow down his little tirade. “So why don’t you tell me again what kind of person I am?”

“Are you going to believe this junkie over me?” the landlord spun to Dean. His eyes held the light of someone who was sure he had the law on his side. “Does he honestly expect me to believe that he’s related to one of those two faggots that rent from me? Or that he’s their Best Man?”

This time, it was Dean who couldn’t help the growl that came out of his throat. The landlord jerked back in shock, his eyes widening.

“Actually, yeah, I _am_ going to take his word for it. Because funny enough, I happen to know everything he’s said is true. How do I know this? Because Cas and I are _both_ Best Men for _our_ brothers. You know, the people who are renting from you? And not only are they getting married, but I was there when _my_ brother proposed to _his_ brother. Which either makes you a poor judge of character,” Dean looked the landlord up and down, whose face had gone pale. “Or you are a piece of shit deliberately trying to cause trouble.”

Dean leaned in close and lowered his voice. “Also, I’d be careful with throwing around words like faggot. If you evict our brothers, you could be convicted of a hate crime.”

“No…” the landlord blanched. “No, you wouldn’t! You’d take their side? B-but… being gay is… is… it’s against the natural order! Surely you can see that?”

Dean glared, resting a hand on his hip. “Like I said,” he drawled. “I’d be really careful how you throw those words around. You never know who might be gay. Now, you will apologize to Castiel, and to our brothers. And if I hear you’ve evicted them, without cause – and I know they won’t give you any – or hassled them any further, well, you know, I’ve heard rumors that your set up isn’t strictly legal. And since I have no way of knowing how true that is, I’ll be calling in a friend to run an inspection on this house.”

The landlord backpedaled away before darting up the back stairs and into his house, slamming the door shut behind him. Sam appeared behind Dean seconds later.

“Cas! Jesus, I’m so sorry about all that! Are you all right?”

“I’m perfectly fine, Sam. And it wasn’t your fault your landlord is homophobic.” Castiel finally relaxed, looking over at Dean. “Thank you for your timely intervention. It was… quite satisfying to see him put in his place,” Cas said.

“Glad I could help. But man, what the hell _started_ all that?” Dean burst out.

“I don’t know for sure, but I can hazard a guess. About a few weeks back, good old Zach caught me and Gabe kissing in our own kitchen. You know how our door is just a sliding glass door, no lock or anything?” Sam shrugged. “No idea why he was even there, but he’d knocked and then slid open the door and walked right in when we didn’t answer. Said as the landlord, he had the right to do that. For surprise inspections and shit. Only, he did _not_ like what he saw. He turned pretty red in the face and he hasn’t been the same, civil man since. Suddenly we were making too much noise. Suddenly he was threatening us with eviction if we had people over. Things like that.”

“Jesus Christ, Sammy! Why the hell didn’t you or Gabe _say_ anything? That’s harassment!” Dean groused.

“Dude, I told you. As soon as the wedding’s over, we’re moving out of here. We figured we could last another two months. There was no reason to worry you – “ Sam paused, taking in the matching look of disapproval on Dean and Cas’s faces and winced,  “-either of you.”

 “God, Sam…” Dean sighed and shook his head. “Next time, tell us. I mean, it’s literally my job!” Dean finished the sentence with a yawn. Now that the excitement was over, the adrenaline was fading away fast.

“C’mon, Dean. Let’s get you to bed so you’re coherent enough later.” Sam grabbed him by the elbow, all set to steer Dean inside when he caught sight of Cas still standing there and realized that Gabe’s car was still parked on the other side of Cas’s.

He blinked. “Hey, uh, Cas? Is everything else okay? Why’s Gabe’s car still here?”

“Oh, he wasn’t feeling well, so he’s currently groaning and heaving in the bathroom. I ran out to get him some things and that’s when… “ Cas nodded up at the landlords portion of the house. Out of the corner of his eye, Dean noted a curtain falling hastily.

As soon as Cas finished talking, however, Dean found himself abandoned as Sam raced inside to check up on his fiancé. The sudden departure made him wobble, looking for balance until something else steadied him.

Cas.

“Uh, thanks.” Dean said stupidly, looking into deep blue eyes that were just as wonderful when not set in a face ready to do some damage.

“It’s no problem, Dean.” Cas let go and turned back to his car, opening it to grab some bags. “I only regret that we had to meet in this manner.”

“Hey, at least we finally met, yeah?” Dean grinned. “I mean, I was starting to think Gabe made you up.”

Castiel laughed. “I wouldn’t put it past him. I think I remember he had an imaginary pet crocodile when he was a child. Name of Tony or Toby or something. Tried to convince me he was real. Came pretty close too. Gabe was always pretty clever with rigging things up.”

Dean chuckled, only for it to be drowned up by another yawn. Without another word, Cas reached out to take his arm and escort him to their brothers’ apartments.

Cas didn’t stay that day. He had a shift at Saint Michaels Hospital and he was almost late due to Gabe getting sick and the following ruckus. And when Cas was finally free, Dean was working. They met irregularly after that in the days leading up to the wedding.

But Dean was thanking his foresight for having paid for unlimited text messaging as another beep alerted him to the latest message from Cas.

Two months later, neither of them noticed Sam and Gabe exchanging money during the reception. Dean and Cas were too busy staring into each other’s eyes to notice all the eyes on them. Nor would they have cared. They had more important things to attend to.

They ended that night with their first kiss.

It would be just the first of many.

**Author's Note:**

> So, i wanted to note that I HAVE done other stories that aren't posted to A03. they're super short so i left them on tumblr. So far, just these two:
> 
> [Dean/Aaron - Baker!Dean: 618 words](https://pherryt.tumblr.com/post/174083885841/another-square-for-the-spnaubingo-this-one-is%20%0A)  
> [Cain/Donna - Domestic!Au: 408 words](https://pherryt.tumblr.com/post/174032976436/for-my-domesticau-square-on-my-spnaubingo-card%20%0A) Unmovable Grump vs Unstoppable Cheer


End file.
